Fotografia
by Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig
Summary: Ya llegue al final... es decir casi final, cap X, si desean continue con una historia que viene de ella (podría ser como una continuación) me dejan un review para saber, ok... me despido y gracias a todos....nn
1. Default Chapter

FOTOGRAFIAS  
  
Este fic lo comenzó mi sister, luego yo lo tome en mis manos, hasta el capitulo seis es de ella, luego es solo mio  
  
Además de eso señalar que los personajes, ni son míos, ni de mi sister menor Sweet... son de Rumiko Takashi...T.T...  
  
Introducción  
  
(así se llamaba, creo que es por que eso es... una introducción)  
  
Inuyasha estaba frente al pozo, aun cuando era terriblemente orgulloso, ya sentía que era tiempo de buscar a Kagome, aunque desde su punto de vista, o mejor dicho, "lo que el aparentaba era su punto de vista", el iría a buscarla para que dejasen de fastidiarlo (o si, se cree), y es que sus amigos tenían razón (como siempre pero esta vez hasta el se las encontraba), la pobre Kagome al verlo junto a Kikyou había salido corriendo y roto su tobillo, al sentirse perdida y sin poder moverse habías caído en desesperación e Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta, demasiado hipnotizado con su encuentro con Kikyou, al regresar junto a su grupo estos le miraron desconcertados... ELLA FUE TRAS DE TI, le dijo Miroku, "diablos".- pensó Inuyasha, seguramente me vio junto a Kikyou, pero... ¿Por qué siempre ella acaba viéndome?, yo y mi maldita suerte, pensaba el hanyou, al tiempo que buscaba el aroma de Kagome, pero la furia acompaño sus pensamientos al encontrarla, ella estaba allí, pero no estaba sola, Kouga la acompañaba y además... la cargaba!!, esto Inuyasha no podía sopórtalo, por lo que se acerco a ellos de manera rabiosa.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces en los brazos de ese lobo estúpido?.- Pregunto con rabia el hanyou. Kagome lo vio sorprendida, no esperaba que este fuese a buscarla, después de todo el parecía... muy ocupado hacía unos minutos  
  
Inuyasha...:- dijo la joven quien al recordar lo visto endureció su semblante evitando verle a los ojos:- Kouga ¿me llevarías junto a Sango y Miroku?  
  
-¿Estas segura?... ¿No preferiría que la llevase conmigo?.- pregunto  
Kouga con su cara de enamorado.  
  
-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!, AUN NO ME RESPONDES A MI PREGUNTA:- Grito indignado  
Inuyasha, arrebatando a Kagome de los brazos del Youkai, y poniéndola  
bruscamente en el piso.  
  
-AUCH!!.. ten cuidado Inuyasha!:- grito Kagome, pues le dolía bastante su  
tobillo, pero sin decir nada respecto de este.  
  
-Bestia repugnante!!, como vienes a intervenir entre mi mujer y yo!:-  
grito Kouga. Inuyasha con su típico carácter se puso a la defensiva.  
  
-¿TU MUJER?:- le pregunto de manera sarcástica:- ... y acaso Kagome te ha  
dicho que si?:- le pregunto de manera burlesca enfureciendo aun mas a  
Kouga.  
  
-Pues... es bastante mas caballero que tu:- dijo Kagome parándose frente  
a Inuyasha:- por lo menos me trata con delicadeza.  
  
-Ay si.. su queridísimo Kouga...:- dijo burlesco Inuyasha:-¿Y por que no  
te vas con el entonces!?.. me sacaría de encima un GRAN PESO!:- le grito,  
(claro, por que sus celos ya no daban para mas)  
"¿por que siento que me han borrado de la conversación"8Kouga pensaba  
esto... por que será?)  
  
-Ah SI!!:- grito furiosa Kagome:- .. ¿UN GRAN PESO?  
  
-SI, una niña boba, llorona y antipática!:- decía furioso Inuyasha,  
sacando a relucir todo su orgullo  
  
.Pues... OSUWARIIII:.- grito Kagome, plantando a Inuyasha:- Kouga me  
llevarías ahora?:- dirigiéndose a Kouga mas tranquila, luego miro a  
Inuyasha estampado en el piso y se agacho frente a el:- Y Kikyou no es  
así...¿Cierto?:- le dijo con sus grandes ojos llenitos de lagrimas. "AY  
NO!":- pensó el hanyou:- "entonces si me vio", Inuyasha bajo la mirada:-  
no:- dijo con tranquilidad (pero es que no aprende!). Kagome parecía  
arder en una llama de fuego, se puso de pie bruscamente.  
  
-OSUWARIIIIIIIII!!!:- grito con todas sus fuerzas caminando hacía Kouga,  
Inuyasha estampadísimo, pudo ver que esta cojeaba, "se ira con el?":-  
pensó Inuyasha..."YO Y MI BOCOTA!!!" se decía en su interior, enfadado  
consigo mismo, al tiempo que Kagome desaparecía ante sus ojos, con un  
contentísimo Kouga.  
  
-Kagome....:- suspiro Inuyasha viendo de manera fija el ultimo punto  
donde el había podido divisarla, sin poder pararse aun... "vuelve"... .-  
pensó Inuyasha con sus ojitos como de niño chiquito y una tristeza  
increíble.  
  
Mas tarde al llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos, se entero bien de  
los hechos, y como era de esperar Kagome había regresado a su época, muy  
enfadada.  
  
-Es que tu no aprendes!!:- le dijo Sango.  
  
-Es verdad Inuyasha, ir a ver a Kikyou y luego ser tan descarado como  
para atacarla con tus celos, ni yo soy tan descarado!!:- sonrió  
picaramente Miroku.  
  
-YO NO ESTABA CELOSO!!:- Grito Inuyasha.  
  
-Y vamos con lo mismo:- murmuro Miroku a Sango mientras esta asentía.  
  
-PERRO BOBO!!, di lo que quieras, pero ahora ve a buscarla!:- Le grito  
Shippo  
  
-No quiero:- Dijo el hanyou (mentiroso, moría de ganas de ir a buscarla).  
  
-Por lo menos ve a ver como esta su tobillo:- Dijo Miroku con seriedad  
  
-NAH!, que se preocupe Kouga de eso:- dijo dando la espalda.  
  
-Vez que estas celoso!!PERRO IDIOTA!:- Shippo salto sobre el y comenzó a  
saltarle en la espalda. Inuyasha lo tomo y....  
  
AUCHHH!!:- el pobre Shippo grito:- MI CABECITA:- Mientras Inuyasha se ponía de pie para salir y estar mas tranquilo.  
  
-Esperen unos días, no podrá aguantarse de ir a buscarla:- rió Miroku.  
  
-Debería ir a buscarle, además lo de su tobillo es mi culpa... y yo solo me puse a retarla en vez de fijarme por que Kagome cojeaba...MALDITOS CELOS!!:- grito en su interior Inuyasha al tiempo que abría sus ojos.  
  
-Que estoy pensando!!?:- Grito:_ NO ESTOY CELOSO:_... ._. "OH si que lo estoy":- pensó luego, siempre termino estándolo, pero no se por que.... no se si es por que Kagome me recuerda a Kikyou o por que... :_ NO NO NO:- dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza. " y además mi maldito orgullo":- Siguió pensando Inuyasha:- "que confuso.... no entiendo nada!!":- ni siquiera a mi mismo:- pensó sin darse cuenta que Shippo le saltaría encima.  
  
-Ya Inuyasha ve a buscarle, la extrañas mucho:- dijo el pequeño Shippo, Inuyasha le hubiese querido decir:- "yo también":- pero.. otra vez, su orgullo no se lo permitía.  
  
-Ya regresará :- respondió sin ponerle atención, pero pensando si en Kagome. 


	2. capitulo dos fotografia

FOTOGRAFIAS  
  
Capitulo dos  
  
Es el capitulo dos del fic..aun no tengo comentario alguno de que piensan... les pido por favor envíen, pues me gustaría saber opinión...  
Por otra parte... esto es la pare de mi sister pequeña...pero pronto empiezo la mía, como en el capitulo seis.. pero necesito saber opiniones, para saber si continuarle o dejarle ahí, pues odio latear a la gente con  
cosas si no les gustan.  
  
Una bella curiosidad  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 días y de Kagome, nada, por eso ese día sin siquiera ser molestado por Shippo, fue al pozo, ahí estaba el pequeño con ojitos llorosos, viendo el interior de aquel enlace de don épocas, esperando a ver si un milagro traía a Kagome de vuelta.  
  
-¿La esperas?.- Pregunto Inuyasha la verlo así, el pequeño Shippo asintió aguantándose el llanto.  
  
-Iré!!, pero solo para que quites esa horrible cara:- Grito Inuyasha.  
  
-SIII!!:- grito Shippo al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría, y abrazaba alegremente a Inuyasha "aunque se que es mas por ti que por mi":- sonrió satisfecho Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha llego al tiempo de Kagome, y al saltar notó que ella no estaba.  
  
-Diablos!!, de seguro esta en su escuela:- pensó en irse pero luego, aunque dudoso bajo en busca de alguno de los familiares de Kagome, por lo menos quería saber como estaba su tobillo.  
  
Al bajar se encontró con la señora Higurashi (la mamá de Kagome), cargaba pesadas cajas, pero las soltó para saludar a Inuyasha y al soltarlas algunas cosas cayeron.  
  
-Que tonta!!:- se dijo a sí misma la Señora Higurashi, Inuyasha se agachó para ayudarle a levantar las cosas, pero ella le detuvo:- Kagome esta en la escuela ahora.  
  
-Si... lo supuse:- dijo sonrojándose Inuyasha, "Kagome sabrá que vine...demonios!!":- pensó nervioso:- Usted... el tobillo...este, como esta?...:- murmuro sin poder articulas las frases a causa del nerviosismo que le causaba exteriorizar su preocupación por Kagome.  
  
-OH si!!, esta muy bien:- dijo entre risas la madre de Kagome al ver lo nervioso que se ponía el hanyou al hablar de ella. Inuyasha quien veía el piso para ocultar su nerviosismo y lo sonrojado que estaba, fijo su vista en un papelito, un papelito multicolor... "fotografía.. creo que así las llama Kagome", el había visto una que Kagome le había mostrado de su gato, pero al mirarla más fijamente vio que no era un gato el que salía en ella, sino que una niña de unos cinco años, con un hermosos Kimono y una gran sonrisa, una niña que a el le pareció la mas dulce y hermosa de todas.  
  
-¿Quien es esa... linda niña?:- dijo Inuyasha tomando la fotografía y viéndola con ternura.  
  
-Pues... .- la madre de Kagome fijo su vista para poder distinguir quien era:- Es Kagome.... cuando tenía cinco años.... :- dijo alegremente. Inuyasha era un tomate en ese minuto, había dicho mas de lo que deseaba, ahora la madre de Kagome le contaría a esta que el la había encontrado "linda". Inuyasha bajo la mirada, a ver si por lo menos podía disimular su vergüenza, "Rayos":- Pensaba, que decir, para así ocultar lo que había dicho...  
  
-Y... que le ocurrió?:- Dijo sin siquiera un poco de temor en la voz (ORGULLOSO)...pero en realidad no pensaba eso, al contrarió no podía evitar seguir viéndola, pues la encontraba tan linda (y el con su carita es tan lindoooooooooo). La madre de Kagome sonrió, hallaba muy gracioso ver como el comportamiento del joven hanyou trataba de disimular sus emociones.  
  
-MM... si quieres puedes ver más, hay muchas:- dijo la señora Higurashi. Inuyasha le brillaron los ojitos, peor prefirió mantenerse en la línea.  
  
-Para que... .- dijo orgullosamente hasta parándose erguido para decir esto...:- Pero si quiere mostrármelas hágalo!!:- dijo apresurado luego de unos segundos, con voz tan apresurada que casi no pudo respirar al decir esto, Inuyasha tenía unos ojos suplicantes "CLARO QUE QUIERO VER MAS":- pensaba enloquecido. La señora Higurashi tomo unos álbumes y ambos se sentaron el la sala a ver fotografías.  
  
Bueno por ahora me despido, si quieren hacerme comentario me dejan un review o... me escriben al mail Sweet_Dreams_and_dark_night@hotmail.com  
  
Por ahora os dejo, y espero les halla gustado. 


	3. capitulo tres

Fotografía  
  
Capitulo tres  
  
Jeje...pensé que no podía subir los capítulos... no podía... y hoy veo que  
hay dos capítulos...quien estuvo en el computador???... alguien que me  
hubiese oído rabiar... visto enojar...  
  
Solo dos personas..mi sister pequeña...o... mi novio!!!... mi sister  
castigada no tiene permitido estar a menos de 50 metros de computadores  
televisores, etc...  
  
Por eso te amo primorcitooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! (jeje... mejor no sigo, que voy a decir locuras, jeje)... Sigo entonces... ahh, sonara triste, pero estoy Feliz!!, tengo un review!!...(T.T... n_n).  
  
Inuyasha sonreía al verlas, para el, Kagome se veía siempre dulce y hermosa y había tantas, pero en todas lo único que buscaba hallas era a su niña y para su suerte estaba en casi todas, trataba de disimular su alegría pero no podía, fue entonces cuando vio una que le llamo la atención, era esa, Kagome con su mirada preciosa, de cinco años, pero había un hombre, que le abrazaba y en su rostro se reflejaba como deseaba protegerle, el dejo su  
mirada fija pero no hizo comentario, luego de eso vio otras dos o tres  
fotografías donde aparecía este hombre junto a Kagome. En la ultima Inuyasha no pudo contener mas su curiosidad y dudas, aquel hombre apareció  
en muchas mas, menos en las mas actuales, en donde Kagome ya era una  
adolescente.  
  
-¿Y quien es el?.- Pregunto algo nervioso Inuyasha. La madre de Kagome sonrió con ternura al ver a aquel hombre.  
  
-Es su padre, es el padre de Kagome:- dijo entre un suspiro esta, Inuyasha le vio fijamente, es por eso que aquel hombre tenía esa mirada... pero aun tenía muchas dudas... pues nunca antes se había preguntado acerca de esto.  
  
-y..¿dónde esta el ahora?:- dijo Inuyasha.  
  
-Seguramente donde este mi hija, siguiéndole como su ángel guardián:- sonrió:- el murió hace bastantes años ya:- dijo al ver que Inuyasha con la explicación de antes tenía una cara de duda indescriptible.  
  
Inuyasha miro con suma tristeza y asintió en gesto de que entendía, pero la madre de Kagome continuo, ella sabía muy bien que Inuyasha debía querer saber de eso, y que también el padre de Kagome hubiese deseado que Inuyasha supiera las cosas...  
  
El era un gran hombre y tenía grandes poderes, era como un monje, algo terco, como Kagome:- Inuyasha rió al oír esto:- pero adoraba a su niña, cuando ella nació el supo que ella era alguien de importancia, el siempre dijo que ella era como una gran Miko, una mujer antepasado de la familia:- decía la madre de Kagome al tiempo que este bajaba la mirada "Kikyou":- pensó Inuyasha al oír esa descripción_:- Aunque l siempre dijo que su Kagome solo se le parecía en parte, pues el corazón de Kagome no era igualable, el sentía que su hija era como un ser puro de verdad, y por eso mismo sabía que era necesario protegerla:- decía melancólicamente la madre de Kagome.  
  
-Y como murió?:- pregunto Inuyasha.  
  
-No debiera de contarte esas cosas..pero te las diré:- dijo la señora Higurashi:- Fue protegiendo a Kagome, ella siempre se ha culpado por esto, pero por su puesto que no lo fue, auque he notado que con el tiempo ella ha sabido olvidar esto, su padre sabía de seres que querrían poseer sus poderes, o por resentimientos tratarían de herirla... hace mucho que este templo no sufre ataques, aquel año, en el festival, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y su padre también, sentían que algo se acercaba, Kagome quedo atrapada, hubo un incendio, de donde ella no podía escapar, y un ser que trataba de acabarle, una fuerza sobrenatural, de la cual no se nada... tu sabes que yo no tengo muchos poderes:- Inuyasha oía atento el relato...el no sabía que Kagome había sido atacada... algo que atentaba contra ella?, eso se había complicado:-  
  
-Pero ahora esa fuerza esta sellada:- dijo al ver la preocupación de Inuyasha:- mi esposo evito que la catástrofe la afectara a ella, pero murió al hacerlo, al sacar a Kagome del lugar esta no recordaba nada, pero aun así se sentía muy culpable.  
  
-Yo.. no lo sabía:- dijo tristemente Inuyasha:- ella nunca me dijo nada  
  
-Ella no lo recuerda casi...y créeme para ella es doloroso:- dijo la señora Higurashi:- por que no e acompañas? Inuyasha no entendía mucho, peor asintió, deseaba saber que ocurría, y la acompañaría.  
  
Jeje, aquí le dejo... por este momento... haber si tengo suerte y lo logro subir.. por que mi novio hizo la sorpresa, pero no me enseño como subir los capítulos--- u.u .. Espero les haya gustado... y si pueden dejarme comentarios... pelase...que así se si les gusta o no...y si estoy puro alteándolos o no... T.T, jeje... Si quieren enviar un comentario, pueden también hacerlo llegar a Sweet_dreams_and_dark_night@hotmail.com Ahh... no me olvide...  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- Gracias... muchas gracias... crees que esta bonita y te lo agradezco...aunque aun es la historia de mi hermanita... pero ya se viene mi parte.... aunque capaz ni les guste, pero lo voy a seguir... por ahora.. disculpa el mail...es que pensé que no subían, jeje.. pero ya explique... gracias y espero te haya gustado el capitulo... bye. 


	4. capitulo cuatro

FOTOGRAFIA  
  
Holaaaa.... bueno, gracias por los reviews... que alegríaaaa... jeje, que  
bien que les ha gustado.  
Sip esta parte es aun solo de mi hermana... pobrecita... no lo pudo continuar, casi repite......pero yo lo sigo, además se me ocurrieron muchas  
ideas para este, jeje  
Espero les guste el capitulo.  
  
Llegaron a el cementerio, la tumba del padre de Kagome, Inuyasha sentía un  
enorme respeto por ese hombre, sin conocerlo sentía que los unía  
sentimientos hacía Kagome(aunque los de el iban por otro lado también).  
  
-El solo quería que su hija fuese feliz, pero sabía que ella cargaba con un destino difícil, nunca me dijo que sería de ella, no se si ella morirá o estará bien, pero se que el le salvo para que ella llegará a donde esta:- dijo la madre de Kagome en un tono triste, pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa de quien había sido su esposo  
  
-El sabía que ocurriría, a veces quisiera saberlo yo también, pero se que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por eso..solo le apoyo.  
  
Inuyasha miró la tumba, aquel hombre, el padre de Kagome, el sentía como ese lugar le producía algo extraño, inexplicable.  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha:- dijo la señora Higurashi, Inuyasha negó, deseaba hacer algo más.  
  
-Yo...usted recuerda algo mas acerca de dicho ser que ataco a Kagome?:- dijo Inuyasha con cierta preocupación.  
  
-Solo se que esta sellado... no se como:- rió:- ni tampoco se si para siempre...pero.. recuerdo algo acerca de ser atacada, por su pasado... pero no se nada más, además Kagome, ya te dije...ella no recuerda nada respecto a eso:- dijo tristemente la señora Higurashi al saber que sus palabras no ayudaban mucho. Pero Inuyasha le sonrió, claro que había ayudado.  
  
-Quiero estar un segundo a solas... puedo?:- pregunto seriamente Inuyasha, la madre de Kagome asintió y sonrió ante la respuesta de Inuyasha.  
  
-Te espero a la salida...  
  
Inuyasha se sentó frente a la tumba..."Naraku... el también te siguió aquí".- pensó asustado y afligido:- "no quiero...no quiero que nada malo le ocurra":- dijo con sus ojos levemente llorosos:- "... no a ella":- algo lo hizo salir de esos pensamientos y mirar hacía la tumba.  
  
-Usted le protegió, para que se cumpliese su destino, quisiera que estuviese vivo y nos dijera que ocurrirá y como puedo yo protegerla:- sonrió:- pero debo que ya le debo estar suficientemente agradecido como para pedirle tanto, sin saberlo... usted me hizo un gran favor... me dio la oportunidad de sentir otra vez:- Inuyasha se sorprendió de lo que decía, pero eran palabras que provenían desde lo más profundo de su corazón:- Usted no sabe lo feliz que he sido gracias a su hija:- murmuro:- yo la...:- cerró los ojos, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pensando, era como si su corazón le revelará secretos que el desconocía de si mismo...:- ...la necesito mucho... y no dejare que nada le ocurra:- dijo sonriendo Inuyasha, aunque era una sonrisa algo melancólica:- ... en agradecimiento... a usted...yo le juró protegerla.... aunque creo que también lo hago en gran parte por m:- rió esta vez alegremente:-... no podría vivir sin ella:- murmuro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Volvió a ponerse serio, poco a poco estaba entendiendo sus sentimientos, amaba a Kikyou, pero ahora sabía bien que no solo necesitaba a Kagome para hallar los fragmentos, también la necesitaba para poder vivir, aunque aun habían cosas que no comprendía bien acerca de sus sentimientos hacía Kagome (o seamos sinceros, igual es medio cabeza hueca y no reconoce!!).  
  
Al salir del cementerio encontró a la señora Higurashi en la puerta sonriéndole, entendía bien que aquel chico estaba dispuesto a proteger a su hija, por eso le dejaba ir con el sabiendo del peligro, sabía que independiente de los sentimientos que el tuviese o no hacía Kagome, el le protegería.  
  
-Esperarás a que llegue Kagome??:- ya debe estar por llegar a la casa:- Dijo la madre de Kagome al llegar al templo, Inuyasha le vio algo nervioso... ya estaba oscuro, pero el tenía todo claro.  
  
-Yo...:- dijo Inuyasha:- Lo mejor es que...  
  
Primero que nada agradecer a ... goldenmoonlight13  
  
Gracias por el mail con la explicación... te pasaste  
  
Sheila Ruiz:- Gracias por el review... aquí puse otro capitulo, espero te halla gustado n_n.  
  
Kagome-Lamister:- Si yo también creo eso.. por que si no que raro que no aparezca... no crees. Espero que el capitulo te gustase, aunque mas bien eso debiera preguntarlo mi hermanita, pero Sweet... esta estudiando...quizás de por vida....  
  
L@uKpa:- Que rico que te ha gustado...,aquí envié otro capitulo.... mas adelante serán míos, así que ojala te gusten, por ahora espero te halla gustado este... bye y gracias.  
  
Anya Shoryuky:- Si somos dos... Sweet, quien escribió del capitulo uno al seis, mas menos, que tiene 15 añitos... y que tuvo que dejarlo por que.. casi repite, como lo publicaba en otra parte y le daba pena dejarlo inconcluso me pidió que yo lo siguiera si es que quería...al final dije que si, soy su hermana mayor, no le puedo hacer mas al final... aunque no nos soportemos, nos amamos T.T n_n. Por ahora el merito es de mi hermana Gracias por tu review.  
  
Espero les halla gustado el capitulo... en caso de opiniones, o lo que sea...menos amenazas de muerte, o virus...... felizmente leeré comentarios n_n...me despido por ahora... Bye 


	5. capitulo cinco

FOTOGRAFÍA  
  
CAPITULO CINCO  
  
Aquí voy con el quinto capitulo... Primero que nada... Inuyasha no me pertenece... ni ninguno de los personajes... los he pedido prestados... y esto fue el resultado de ello... ello son de Rumiko Takashi ...  
  
Ahora si me voy al quinto capitulo... espero les guste.  
  
Kagome llego algo tarde de las escuela, había ido en compañía de sus amigas  
a tomar helados, pero se le había hecho muy tarde... todo por causa de  
Inuyasha, estaba muy dolida con el, por que aun no se aparecía, le  
extrañaba muchísimo, pero de seguro el estaba..."muy ocupado"... claro...Kikyou.....pensaba ella. Pero como no estar enojada... el se había puesto celoso, y hecho tremenda escena, luego de que el mismo fuese quien se encontrara a escondidas, con Kikyou... "si su linda Kikyou".- pensó con tristeza, tratando de sonreír frente a sus amigas que la veían atónitas...  
  
-Como amas a semejante tipo???:- preguntaban llenas de asombro  
  
-Si Kagome!!!!!!!!!!.... te cela, te engaña...y aun así ..le amas??:- decían sus amigas poniendo énfasis e esta ultima pregunta.  
  
Kagome les vio asombrada, pero asintió..claro que amaba a Inuyasha, eso no lo dudaba...pero Inuyasha no la amaba a ella... eso... era seguro.  
  
Ya camino a su casa pensaba en esto, la verdad es que le amaba mucho, demasiado, por eso mismo, al otro día olvidaría todo, sin importarle nada, y olvidando el orgullo iría a la época antigua a ver a Inuyasha, aun cuando tenía miedo de pillarlo con Kikyou o algo así... "después de todo, yo misma le pedí quedarme con el aun sabiendo que no me amaría nunca":- pensó esta, ya frente a la casa.  
  
Entro apresurada y se encontró con su madre en la cocina, Kagome estaba bastante agitada, pues debía ir a preparar su bolso, su madre la vio sonriente, "ni se imagina quien estuvo aquí hoy".- pensaba la madre de esta.  
  
-Deseas algo de comer Kagome??:- pregunto la señora Higurashi, Kagome negó.  
  
-No gracias.. comí muchísimo ya... estuve con mis amigas:- respondió sonriente esta.  
  
-Y un baño??:- pregunto la madre viéndola, su hija estaba de verdad fatigada:- tengo ya toda tu ropa lista y la bañera llena...:- sonrió, Kagome le abrazó alegremente.  
  
-Gracias mamá... claro que si, eso me pondrá muy de mejor ánimos:- dijo esta mientras pensaba, que lo mejor era eso, después de todo...en la época antigua no tomaba baños como esos.  
  
Se relajo completamente, se vistió con su pijama y salió del baño, su madre ya se había acostado, así que pensó en hacer lo mismo, se fue a su habitación tranquilamente. Al entrar no alcanzó a prender la luz, pues distinguió en su cama la caja, esa caja donde guardaban las fotografías familiares, fotografías que le causaban mucha alegría pero también mucho dolor. La vio fijamente, acercándose a ella lentamente, al verla de cerca, distinguió que sobre esta se encontraban dos fotografías, una actual, y otra...una que le traía muchas cosas a la mente, en ella salía cuando tenía cinco años, en compañía... de su padre, como lo recordaba... pues no lo sabía, apenas podía retener las ideas al verlo, después de todo algo en su memoria había desaparecido en el mismo instante que el había muerto.  
  
Miró la fotografía con una mirada melancólica, en aquella fotografía el la tenía abrazada, el la quería mucho... un sentimiento de tristeza y culpabilidad comenzó a llenar el corazón de Kagome... miro nuevamente la caja:- "mamá":- pensó... sonrió triste... mi madre estuvo viendo las fotos, como ha de extrañarlo, y ... todo por mi culpa, pensaba... Aun así Kagome pensó que no le haría mal verlas, revisarlas... eran parte de su pasado, el cual no recordaba bien... quizás...podría recordar algo.  
  
Abrió la caja... la primera fotografía era de su padre junto a ella, pero ya mas grande, poco antes de su muerte... el se veía tan dedicado, tan bueno...  
  
-Como es que no puedo recordarte??..:- pensó Kagome algo angustiada...:- como pude olvidarte...si...:- Kagome se detuvo, sintió tanta pena en su corazón:- si eres tan importante para mi:- dijo llorando, dejando caer la fotografía en la cama, con sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo una profunda desdicha.  
  
-Debí ser yo... si supieses lo inservible que soy... tu sacrificio...papá...:- murmuro esta:- todo es mi culpa!!:- grito arrodillándose frente a su cama escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se cerro estrepitosamente, como si hubiese corrido viento, pero difícilmente si la puerta estaba cerrada, Kagome se volteó asustada y en la oscuridad de la noche y la habitación, trato de abrir bien sus llorosos ojos para distinguir a quien pertenecía la figura que invadía su cuarto y sus mas profundos pensamientos.  
  
Pero la oscuridad no le permitía divisar bien nada.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?:- pregunto el individuo que estaba escondido de ella, y que la había estado observando todo ese tiempo.  
  
¿Qué les pareció?... aun este capitulo es de mi hermanita... pero el  
próximo ya empieza a ser mío...y el séptimo ya es mío, jeje... que  
emoción!!!... espero les agrade.  
  
Bueno otra cosa... voy a publicar el fic que esta puso en otra pagina  
antes... ella me lo pidió... (me dijo "por que no pones el mío también? T.T... ya que ni me dejan entrar al compu....porfis hermana!!,...--- Así que le dije que sip, je n_n) el fic se llama resignación le subo el primer  
capitulo, jeje.  
  
Y ahora algo muy importante para mi, por que es lo que me da motivos para  
escribir, por que..en fin..algo que debo agradecer...jeje  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- y te lo vuelvo a agradecer, tus comentarios me hacen sentir bien...además que fuiste mi primer review....el animo inicial, jeje... graciassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.  
  
rurouni-Andrea:- Gracias por tu sinceridad, eso es algo que vale mil... es súper especial para mi ver que poco a poco cambio tu percepción del fic, eso significa que va progresando, estoy seguro eso a mi hermana le gustara mucho saberlo... ahora espero que cuando salgan mis capítulos (el siete ya), me escribas un review con tu sinceridad, para así saber si también mi parte de la historia es de tu agrado o no.  
  
Nada mejor que la verdad.  
  
Gracias, tu apoyo me es valiosísimo... Bye.  
  
Por ahora me despido... esperando les haya agradado el capitulo. n_n 


	6. un minuto de sinceridad

Bueno, como ya saben soy la hermana mayor de Sweet... Dark... les explico esto por que mi hermana estaba haciendo este fic, es decir todos los capítulos antes leídos eran de ella, pero de ahora en adelante... los escribí yo...así que...es como si fuera el primer capitulo de mi fic, jeje u.u. a mi hermana le prohibieron el computador en sanción, por eso yo lo hago ahora el fic.  
  
Si no se explican por que la sanción, mi hermanita esta casi repitiendo, así que... mejor ni digo... bueno me limito decir que sus comentario son T.T  
  
Bueno, no se, si les guste el fic como lo seguiré yo, de verdad, tratare de no salirme de las ideas, pero en realidad no prometo nada... aviso por anticipación que puede que se ponga distinto, aun no, pero quizás mas adelante, procurare avisar al comienzo del capitulo, para no tener problemas... je...bueno no se que mas decir.  
  
Comentario ideas... etc, quizás mas adelante pida ayuda a algunos autoras(es) de por aquí, jeje, pero ahí será en su momento.  
  
Los personajes no son míos, ni siquiera la idea principal del fic como han de saber...primero son de la gran Rumiko Takashi, luego la idea es de mi hermana.. por ultimo voy yo, que la retomo...je.  
  
FOTOGRAFÍAS  
  
Capitulo seis  
  
(ahora quizás parte con algo fuera de en lo que lo dejaron, pero.. quería poner esto, por que tengo unas ideas de cómo seguirlo, pero debo sumar esto, perdón..., aunque luego tratare de no descontinuar mas)  
  
Mientras, la madre de Kagome se encontraba tranquila en su cuarto, pensando en lo que había relatado a Inuyasha, aun cuando le había relatado muchas de las verdades que ni Kagome sabía, quizás no había sido totalmente fidedigna con sus palabras, había omitido otras tantas verdades, sabía que quizás había dejado de lado un gran hecho...Ella si sabía de quien se trataba.. el ser que había terminado la vida de su esposo... y mas aun...había omitido el hecho de que fue su mismo esposo quien llamo a Naraku... y algo aun más difícil de explicar... que el señor Higurashi llamo a Naraku, por que necesitaba le ayudase para salvar a su hija... ¿pero como...?, eran cosas que ella no debía explicar, ni siquiera sabía como ordenarlas en su cabeza, además corría peligro de que Kagome se enterara de dichos acontecimientos, de los cuales su madre estaba agradecida no tuviera mínimo recuerdo, pero esa conversación con Inuyasha le había dejado una sensación extraña, como sin darse cuenta hubiese presenciado el comienzo de lo que temía... sin ella poder hacer nada para detenerlo.  
  
Otro tema, que ella sabía por parte de su esposo, era algo que extrañamente ni su hija ni Inuyasha se habían percatado... y lo encontraba de verás extraño, acaso jamás se preguntarían el por que de que Kikyou hubiese reencarnado (en Kagome por supuesto), y en cambio Inuyasha no... aunque le parecía tonto el no preguntarse agradecía que no lo hicieran, las preguntas quizás tenían respuestas que podrían causar sus estragos, y ella sabía bien que aunque fuese su hija, debía tratar no involucrarse.  
  
Por ahora no había nada fuerte, una razón de fuerza mayor que la motivara a hablar, su esposo le pidió que jamás dijese nada, ella cumpliría si, sabía que era lo mejor por el momento, por ella y por la alegría de su hija.  
  
(Volviendo a la escena de antes; en el cuarto de Kagome)  
  
La puerta se cierra y se oye la voz ante una sorprendida Kagome  
  
-Por que no me contaste?  
  
-In...Inuyasha??:- pregunto sorprendida Kagome, tratando de ver en dirección de donde provenía dicha voz.  
  
-Por que nunca me contaste absolutamente nada?:- pregunto Inuyasha al tiempo que se acercaba a la joven y con la escasa luz de la luna nueva se visualizaba su largo cabello negro (recordemos que Inuyasha es un mitad bestia, que en las noches de luna nueva es totalmente humano).. y su traje rojo. "es el":- pensó sorprendida Kagome quien aun cuando le había nombrado no se esperaba que fuese realmente.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?:- Pregunto Kagome distinguiendo la frialdad que reflejaba el rostro de Inuyasha.  
  
.Yo..:- bajo el rostro, como bajando al guardia:- RESPONDE:- le grito asustándola notablemente (esta reacción en el era para lograr ver si Kagome terminaba diciéndole en totalidad la verdad).  
  
-Este:- dijo Kagome aun nerviosa por el reciente susto:-... no es un tema del que...me guste hablar:- dijo Kagome ocultando su rostro tras negros mechones de su cabellera que en buen momento cubrieron su rostro.  
  
-¿Por qué Kagome?:- Pregunto con dulzura el hanyou, cambiando de actitud al ver que había sido algo rudo en su actitud, la joven no emitió sonido:- ¿Por qué?:- dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a la cama de esta, quedando frente a ella, tratando de visualizar la mirada de Kagome.  
  
-Por que...Soy Culpable:- murmuro Kagome con un tono inundado de tristeza, que dolió en el alma a Inuyasha.  
  
-Que estupideces dices, por su puesto que no lo eres!!:-grito Inuyasha al tiempo que levantaba el rostro de Kagome tratando de que lo viese a la cara.  
  
-CLARO QUE LO SOY!!, el...el murió protegiéndome:- dijo casi llorando Kagome viéndolo al fin a los ojos, dejando ver a Inuyasha como para ella el hecho de ser culpable era una realidad.. Inuyasha sentía gran dolor al verla así, mas aun si pensaba que el era el causante de que ella recordase cosas que le dolieron, como quería animarla, decirle algo que ayudase, que evitara que sufriera y que su rostro reflejara esa tristeza, comprendió entonces que debía dejar que su corazón hablase, pues su orgullo solo lograría empeorar las cosas.  
  
-Kagome... yo... también me he sentido culpable:- dijo dudoso Inuyasha, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era sacar su coraza y expresar cosas que el también deseaba ocultar, emociones del pasado. Notó entonces que la joven había centrado su atención en el, expectante de que vendría a continuación.  
  
-Yo... mi madre.... ella sufrió mucho, por mi culpa... tantas penas..tantos sufrimientos, por mi causa... por no ser humano, ni tampoco bestia... pero yo se que ella lo hacía por mi, para no verme sufrir:- el hanyou se detuvo, había dejado fluir su sinceridad, produciendo en Kagome una leve sonrisa, ella no se esperaba ese gesto... la sinceridad de Inuyasha. Pero la sonrisa se borro rápidamente, Inuyasha se sintió desesperado, a el nunca le había gustado verla de ese modo, sin una sonrisa que llenara todo.  
  
-...Yo...:- pensó apresurado Inuyasha, tratando de no perder la atención de la chica:-... yo creo que a tu padre tampoco le gustaría verte sufrir, por eso el trato de que tu memoria quedara libre de recuerdos que te hicieran daño:- dijo este tratando debitar agitarse al estar tan cerca, sin saber como hacer, sintiéndose tan vulnerable, queriendo parar, pues sentía que nunca había dejado su corazón tan desprotegido como en aquel momento.  
  
- O quizás... por que si soy culpable:- Kagome esbozó una triste y melancólica sonrisa.  
  
-NO!.- grito Inuyasha:-... tu padre no lo...:- se detuvo, Kagome estaba frente a el, tomando el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos dejando ambos rostro frente a frente.  
  
-Inuyasha...:- susurro al joven, sonriendo, al tiempo que juntaba su frente a la de el, de manera (y por favor quede claro) TRANQUILA, produciendo en Inuyasha un nerviosismo extremo, su corazón se acelero y su rostro se sonrojo ante un pensamiento..aquella cercanía y el placentero aroma de Kagome, habían despertado en él el deseo de ...besarla?  
  
-Gracias:- pronuncio esta sacándolo de sus pensamientos:- Gracias:- repitió esta cerrando sus ojos y posando sus labios en la frente de Inuyasha, este sintió que su corazón se escapaba, suspiro tratando de mantener tranquila su agitadísima respiración, pero sintiendo dolor al ver la triste mirada de Kagome, ella solo le agradecía, pero no se sentía mejor.  
  
-Lo mejor... es que te vallas, yo... quiero estar sola:- dijo Kagome señalando la ventana dejando a sus espaldas a un asombrado Inuyasha.  
  
Bueno esto ahí les deje... les agradecería de corazón comentarios, ya que los otros eran para mi hermanita chica, los de este capitulo serán comentarios para mi escritura, espero no decepcionarles... ahí me dicen ya sea por review o al correo  
  
Sweet_Dreams_and_dark_night@hotmail.com  
  
Ahh, y algo aparte, agradecer los reviews recibidos, jeje...  
  
L@uKpa:- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto, espero te agrade la escritura mía, me daría una pena decepcionarte en la historia, aunque si lo hago ruego me lo digas... de corazón me despido Dark_Night.  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- Jeje, esa es mucha suerte...thanks!!!!!!!! (por mil!!)...espero te agrade el capitulo... como lo escribí yo... no se si sea de su gusto...esperare que si, pero se que me serán sinceros y me lo dirán... ya? Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Por ahora me despido, esperando su opinión.. hasta pronto..si así quieren claro.. u.u 


	7. capitulo VII

Primero que nada...los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genialidad de Rumiko Takashi. También agradecer a mi sensei... gracias por consejos... quizás este capitulo no le seguí mucho, pues estoy bloqueada... pero en el próximo me pondré las pilas. Gracias sensei!! T.T  
  
Espero les guste el capitulo!! Bye  
  
FOTOGRAFIA  
  
-Gracias:- pronuncio esta sacándolo de sus pensamientos:- Gracias:- repitió esta cerrando sus ojos y posando sus labios en la frente de Inuyasha, este sintió que su corazón se escapaba, suspiro tratando de mantener tranquila su agitadísima respiración, pero sintiendo dolor al ver la triste mirada de Kagome, ella solo le agradecía, pero no se sentía mejor.  
  
-Lo mejor... es que te vallas, yo... quiero estar sola:- dijo Kagome señalando la ventana dejando a sus espaldas a un asombrado Inuyasha.  
  
Capitulo Siete  
  
Inuyasha negó... no se iría, por su puesto que no, el tenía mas que claro que Kagome le ocultaba aún mas cosas, estaba seguro, pues Kagome quizás podría desear no relatar su situación, era concebidle... pero no así el hecho de que esta estuviera tan llena de dolor... su mirada y todo su ser se lo demostraba.  
  
-Inuyasha...YA VETE!!:- grito Kagome, sin duda algo le ocurría... y Inuyasha lo tenía decidido... no se iría de allí hasta poder entender que le ocurría- Con cautela trato de acercarse a ella, pero de manera evasiva esta se puso de pie, tratando de no encontrar sus miradas, Inuyasha le veía de manera atónita, era insólito, Kagome jamás le evitaba así, su dulce y linda Kagome jamás se actuaba así.  
  
-Que me ocultas Kagome?:- dijo Inuyasha con seriedad, tratando de mantener su orgullo algo herido por lo que había hecho Kagome, sin embargo, por dentro se encontraba lleno de ganas de no serlo, de en cambio ser mas cariñoso... demostrativo?- Ya diloo... por favor Kagome...?:- dijo en tono de pregunta el Hanyou, quien ya no había aguantado mas y dejado fluir su parte mas preocupada y enternecedora, esta al oír el dulce tono de Inuyasha trato de sonreí, sin lograrlo, cierto dolor en su corazón le abrumaba cualquier deseo de felicidad, pues si... había cierto sentir que ella ocultaba a su amado hanyou.  
  
Unos incómodos minutos trascurrieron, Kagome no se decidía si hablar o no, por su mente pasaban sin fin de ideas... pero lo más importante era que, aunque quisiera compartir su pensamiento... le atemorizaba hablar por alguna razón.  
  
-Inuyasha:- se atrevió a decir esta al fin, esbozando una sonrisa algo falsa, pero enternecedora-... nunca has pensado... si yo no existiera nada estaría ocurriendo de esta manera:- Kagome trato de no ver a los ojos de Inuyasha tratando de que este por su tono deseara abandonar la conversación, pues después de todo.. todo ese tema tenía muchísimo que ver con el.  
  
-Como?:- pregunto Inuyasha atentamente a la respuesta que esta le daría. Kagome se sintió algo temerosa... no había funcionado... el deseaba saber mas de lo que ella quería decirle.  
  
-Pues... si mi padre no se hubiese sacrificado por mi... ahora no estaría pasando nada de esto... la perla no estaría rota y no habría tanta gente sufriendo por causa de esta:- dijo Kagome en un hilo de voz, causado por cierto temor en sus palabras, y al mismo tiempo un dolor que provenía de su corazón.  
  
Inuyasha le veía algo triste, sabía que todo aquello le dolía, pero su fin no era recordárselo, al contrarío, notaba que esta no lo había superado, y deseaba tratar de ayudarle a curar su herida, como esta tantas veces antes lo había hecho por el. Hubo un pesado silencio para ambos.  
  
-Pero, todo esto era tu destino... un destino que tu padre conocía:- dijo Inuyasha, tratando de lograr consolar a la joven.  
  
-Pero soy culpable de muchas cosas... hacía los demás... y de cosas que me duelen a mi misma... Me duelen... ME ARREPIENTO DE LAS COSAS QUE SIENTO AHORA!!:- grito Kagome, dando un rubro totalmente diferente a la conversación, ahora era de sus sentimientos hacía Inuyasha de lo que hablaba... Inuyasha vio como la mirada de Kagome se torno triste, como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas... algo lo hizo enfadar en esas palabras, la vio dolido y se acerco lentamente a la ventana, ¿Se iría?... El entendía todo claramente... Kagome hablaba de su padre, con tristeza, pero también sentía cierto dolor... por haber sido salvada y estar viviendo lo que hoy sentía... el amor que sentía hacía el... se arrepentía de eso, eso le había dolido de sobremanera al hanyou... pero no se iría, no sin entender bien sus palabras antes... muchas veces ya se habían quedado en palabras, heridos, alejados, si arreglar nada... y ya era hora de hablar con algo mas de verdad.  
  
-Te arrepientes?:- pregunto Inuyasha de una manera triste, pero sin ver a los ojos a Kagome-...también te arrepientes de haberme conocido?:- dijo el hanyou, levantando ya la mirada, para así con sus ojos penetrantes obligarla a emitir una respuesta. Kagome le miro boquiabierta, era cierto, sus palabras sonaban a eso...pero mas aun le sorprendía... Inuyasha tratando de saber que era lo que realmente ella sentía??... sobre todo algo mas la acongojaba, era la poca luz que le dejo ver los ojos del hanyou, de su amado hanyou...acaso este...los tenía llorosos??... Kagome lo vio aun mas fijamente... estaba triste, Inuyasha estaba triste por sus palabras, pero como?, Kagome tenía claro que para Inuyasha solo estaba Kikyou, o por lo menos era eso lo que el tiempo le hizo pensar, pero en ese momento.... los ojos de Inuyasha le decían que su dolor era por las palabras de esta... "quizás":- pensó la joven... no te engañes tonta, termino por decirse a sí misma (valla que tienen tiempo para hablar consigo mismos...perdonen, pero me baso en mi...siempre hago eso =) u.u).  
  
-No he dicho eso...:- negó Kagome bajando la mirada y preparándose para medir mejor sus palabras:- es que... es tanta la culpa... y todos sufren y... y:- Kagome no sabía muy bien que decir, fue interrumpida por la voz de Inuyasha.  
  
-Te pregunte... si te arrepientes de haberme conocido:- dijo con frialdad este, Acaso Kagome evitaba la respuestas??como le dolió el pensamiento que acompañaba toda esa evasión...entonces... entonces si se arrepentía!!... pues si era así había tomado una determinación... tomaría los fragmentos y se iría para siempre...  
  
Hola denuevo...ahora si...quiero hacer mis agradecimientos a quienes leen esta historia (dejen o no reviews... también hay que agradecer a quienes siguen las locuras que uno escribe, jeje).  
  
Y por ultimo a los dos reviews que tenía del capitulo seis  
  
Rurouni-Andrea:- Querida sensei, ya le puse mis agradecimientos al comienzo, estoy segura que con tu ayuda podré arreglar mis errores... espero le halla gustado el capitulo. Su Deshi Dark_Night.  
  
Laurita:- estoy tratando de releer, ver que me convenza la historia, además ahora mi sensei me ayuda...espero este quedando mejor. Bueno..ahí me dices.. Te agradezco y nombro otra vez, jeje.  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- Muchas gracias..que bueno que te gusto el capitulo que yo escribí, espero no decepcionarte. Hasta pronto. 


	8. capitulo VIII

FOTOGRAFIA  
  
Aquí voy con el capitulo ocho... ojala sea del agrado de ustedes... y también dejen su opinión al final ( si quieren...claro u.u sonaba a orden).  
  
Comentario, criticas y dejases bienvenidas... me ayudan a desarrollar mejor las ideas... y para saber si lo que estoy tratando de expresar lo logro o no.  
  
También señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque si fuese por mi lo serían. Solo decir que son de Rumiko Takashi (grande!), yo solo creo ideas a través de el préstamo de ellos (aunque creo que si es préstamo debiera de pedírselos a ella, pero en fin... u.u)  
  
-Te pregunte... si te arrepientes de haberme conocido:- dijo con frialdad este, pues si era así había tomado una determinación... tomaría los fragmentos y se iría para siempre...  
  
Capitulo Ocho  
  
Kagome veía incrédula a Inuyasha, este nunca le había hablado tan firme, algo en el le parecía enfadado, quizás hasta ¿triste?.... pensaba Kagome en lo que respondería a las palabras de Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha yo...:- Kagome lo vio fijamente a los ojos, este aun mantenía una mirada fría:- claro que no, no me arrepiento... pero si me duele... ver el sufrimiento que causa una perla que se encontraba dentro de mi... es como si yo lo causara:- dijo Kagome con determinación en sus palabras. Aun cuando estas eran triste, Inuyasha pareció feliz con lo que oía, pero aun así... algo lo hacía querer oír algo mas de los labios de Kagome, si dudaba de las cosas, era por algo, también respecto a eso... también dudaba.  
  
-Y... de amarme?... te arrepientes de amarme Kagome?:- Inuyasha pregunto tratando de evitar la ansiedad en sus palabras, el hanyou veía insistentemente a Kagome esperando las palabras... las respuesta, por su parte la joven al oír la pregunta lo miro con fijación, quedando sus miradas directamente, como si estuviesen tratando de leer sus almas, sus corazones. Extrañamente la mirada de Kagome de ser determinada e igual de fría que la de Inuyasha paso a ser totalmente enternecida, pero dolorosa a los ojos del hanyou, quien notaba hacía daño con sus palabras a la joven... esta lentamente negó.  
  
-ESO NUNCA:- le grito Kagome, dejando a Inuyasha helado- me duele velos sufrir, pero no me arrepiento de nada, conocer a Sango, Miroku, el pequeño Shippo, la anciana Kaede y todas esas buenas personas, es algo que jamás podría ser causa de mi arrepentimiento...:- Inuyasha la vio algo enfadado, pero no por estar enojado con su respuesta sino por que...aun no respondía SU pregunta... el preguntaba por el, no por el resto, y Kagome detecto esto al verlo, eso se notaba en sus ojos  
  
-...conocerte a ti... saber que es amar:- murmuro Kagome, continuando la frase, dándole a Inuyasha motivos para volverle a ver, (tomar atención, por que ahora si hablaba de el...) , Kagome fue sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, bajando la mirada para que el joven hanyou no divisara estas.  
  
-Pero si me duele el sufrimiento que causa la perla (denuevo se desviaba)... y... sobre todo... me duele amarte:- sonrío lacónicamente Kagome a punto de romper en llanto:-... pero no me arrepiento... aunque si siento que si mi padre se hubiese sacrificado por mi...entonces nadie sufriría... ni siquiera yo:- termino por decir Kagome, Inuyasha le veía entristecido, esta estaba llorando, pero también estaba enfadado, para el eso significaba que las palabras de Kagome si guardaban cierto arrepentimiento, pues seguía para el, el dolor tenía algo que ver con arrepentimiento... sino...por que?.  
  
-Creo que si te duele tanto ver sufrir y sufrir por amarme... entonces... quizás si te arrepientes:- dijo algo mas suave Inuyasha esperando no perturbar demasiado a Kagome (grave error).  
  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO!!:- grito Kagome llorando desesperadamente y cayendo al piso, eso que había dicho Inuyasha le había dolido demasiado... el desconfiaba de su amor, que para ella era lo mas bello, antes había desconfiado, por otros, pero nunca antes dicho que ella se arrepintiera de sentir. Inuyasha le vio arrepentido..."yo y mi bocota":- pensó este tratando de pensar que hacer... no aguantaba verla así, mas aún si el era el culpable.  
  
-como te sentirías si amaras a alguien que lo único que dice de ti es que eres torpe, llorón, bobo, terco...?:- dijo Kagome enumerando lo que Inuyasha utilizaba siempre al referirse a ella-...como te sentirías si la persona que amas jamás te ve a ti... sino a quien amaba antes, a quien aun ama?...Inuyasha... si sabes que amas con todo tu ser a alguien que jamás sentirá lo mismo por ti!!:- dijo Kagome viendo al piso, ocultando su devastado rostro producto de las lagrimas-...A MI ME DUELE... me duele mucho:- termino por decir la joven, Inuyasha camino hacía ella y se arrodillo frente a Kagome, esta estaba mal, había dicho todo lo que su corazón sentía... el dolor guardado... la angustia... y el era el culpable de su estado... siempre el, su orgullo...había herido con su persona horriblemente el cálido y puro corazón de Kagome y eso desataba en el un sin fin de emociones.  
  
-Yo si... estoy a punto de arrepentirme:- dijo Inuyasha levantando el rostro de la joven, dejando su frialdad y viéndola con infinita dulzura, Kagome pudo distinguir que esa dulzura era acompañada por tristeza... pero... que significaban las palabras de Inuyasha?.. ella no comprendía nada.  
  
"mi maldito orgullo".- pensó este- quizás ya hace mucho que me vengo arrepintiendo de un sin fin de cosas:- continuo el joven hanyou, dejando aun mas confundida a la joven... de que rayos habla??.  
  
Bueno hasta ahí va esta.  
  
Rurouni- Andrea:-Mi muy querida sensei... me vas a creer que no tenía idea que no aceptaba reviews de quienes no estaban registrados... si hubiese sabido antes hace tiempo hubiese cambiado esa opción (supongo que logre cambiarla..eso espero) Agradezco tu apoyo, y tu tiempo... gracias sensei JEJE....este capitulo también ya lo leíste U.U. Gracias por todo el apoyo nuevamente Tu deshi Dark_Night.  
  
Por ultimo agradecer a quienes leen el fic... y pedir disculpas si alguna vez alguien no registrado trato de dejarme un review (no se si habrá ocurrido alguna vez)...por favor disculpas.  
  
Me despido por ahora, esperando sus comentarios y agradeciendo su tiempo. Dark_Night. 


	9. cap IX

FOTOGRAFIA  
  
Aquí va el capitulo nueve... la verdad es que este fic tiene diez cap... pero después le quiero continuar, es decir ya le tengo la continuación y todo... no se que piensen ustedes... también mas adelante pediré algunos consejos extras.  
  
Primero que nada los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, y aunque muchos lo s queremos..solo son de Rumiko Takashi... T.T  
  
Además darle gracias a mi sensei... Gracias por su apoyo... Su deshi.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
-Yo si... estoy a punto de arrepentirme:- dijo Inuyasha levantando el rostro de la joven, dejando su frialdad y viéndola con infinita dulzura, Kagome pudo distinguir que esa dulzura era acompañada por tristeza... pero... que significaban las palabras de Inuyasha?.. ella no comprendía nada.  
  
"mi maldito orgullo".- pensó este- quizás ya hace mucho que me vengo arrepintiendo de un sin fin de cosas:- continuo el joven hanyou, dejando aun mas confundida a la joven... de que rayos habla??.  
  
Capitulo nueve  
  
Kagome comenzó a llorar de la nada. Pero que diablos ocurría ahora?... había dicho algo malo?...  
  
-Por que lloras?:- pregunto Inuyasha sin entender que había hacho para que llorase.  
  
-Tu... yo se de que te arrepientes... o que es lo que te molesta... te molesta que yo te ame... No es así?:- pregunto entre sollozos la joven viéndole de manera devastada:- además me sientes como una carga por eso... y mas aun... ME DETESTAS!:- grito Kagome entristecida rompiendo en un llanto aun mas desconsolador:- Y yo te amo... eso es lo que me duele!!:- le grito cada vez mas entristecida tratando de alejarse de el.  
  
-NO...NO:- grito el joven hanyou asustado y nervioso abalanzándose hacía ella, abrazándola, como queriendo con esto borrar las ideas que cruzaban la mente de la joven:- yo no te detesto...al contrario...:- Inuyasha se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, era el momento en que debía frenar el impulso, pero no pudo:-... tu... me encantas:- dijo tiernamente haciendo que la chica le mirara a los ojos:-... todo en ti... me encanta... me fascina...:- sintió como su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido... se estaba saliendo?... jamás se había sentido tan extraño  
  
-Kagome yo...:- Inuyasha se detuvo para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, aquellos húmedos ojos que lo veía esperanzados:-...al parecer... ya no me voy a arrepentir:- sonrió tontamente... nervioso?... afirmo el rostro de la joven con ambas manos, casi tiritando de los nervios se acerco aun mas... le beso apasionado, empujándole contra la pared que estaba tras de ella, para que así no pudiese escaparse, sintió fuego le llenaba su ser... Kagome le correspondía de igual manera, desde un primer momento o quizás mas bien desde mucho antes, era un beso cálido, Inuyasha no podía dejar de acariciar ese rostro... sus cabellos, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello con ambas manos.  
  
Al separase el se apoyo sobre la pared, viéndola de manera hipnotizada, le atrajo hacía el para acostarle en su regazo... Kagome parecía dormirse ahí, tan junta al cálido cuerpo de el hanyou, este tiernamente mantenía su rostro clavado en el cabello de la chica y esta se mantenía abrazada a el.  
  
-Vez... ya no me arrepiento de las cosas que dejo de hacer...:- murmuro Inuyasha. Kagome sonrió ligeramente... contenta de lo sucedido... Había sido su primer beso, y no lo podía creer, se mantenía sonriente... Pero lamentablemente, en la fugacidad de los pensamientos que cruzan las mentes... Inuyasha pensó en ese antiguo amor... antiguo?... (lo lamento pero la felicidad no es tan fácil... y para Kagome si que será difícil... si es que la encuentra ... y me cae bien... quien me entiende... T.T).  
  
Ya era bastante tarde y Kagome se había dormido en brazos de su hanyou, este le veía tranquilo... por lo menos había espantado los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, no podía opacar tan hermoso momento con dudas, que luego pensaría mas detenidamente... la suave respiración de Kagome le acariciaba el cuello, y lo hacía embobarse con la muchacha, con la carita angelical que mantenía cuando estaba dormida así... tan tranquila... no quería alejarla de el, pero tenía miedo pescara un resfriado, la noche estaba algo fría, decidido, la cargo despacio, no debía despertarle... la recostó en la cama y arropo como pudo, al ver que no había logrado muy bien su trabajo (pobrecito T.T), se despojo de su haori(creo así se llama esa prenda... ni idea, el chaleco de ratas... si alguien sabe el nombre me lo dice...) y lo puso sobre la joven. Después de todo este trabajo se sintió tranquilo para observarle beso ligeramente la frente de la chica y luego al boca de la chica, en un suave roce, produciendo una tenue sonrisa de esta entre sueños.  
  
-Inuyasha:- murmuro riendo, soñaba con el? Este pensamiento produjo una sonrisa entretenida en el rostro del hanyou. Pero nuevamente ese pensamiento le cruzo la mente... se sentía.. traidor?... se volteó, decidido a irse. Pero se topo con esas lindas fotitos que tanto le habían llamado al atención  
  
-"No creo se de cuenta si alguna le falta":- pensó sonriendo... las guardo, y se dispuso a irse por la ventana, llevándoselas consigo  
  
-Son mías ahora:- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la ventana, para regresar otra vez... a su época.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Este es el capitulo nueve como ya dije... quisiera pedirles su opinión.... y comentarios... a mi me gusta mucho recibirles, pues me ayudan ya sea para formar mi escritura (a través de criticas) como para animarme....  
  
Por eso no se me valla a olvidar!!  
  
goldenmoonlight13:-Gracias... no te disculpes... desde que estoy escribiendo el fic, es mas... desde el comienzo cuando el fic era de mi hermana menor, siempre sentí tu apoyo T.T Graciasssss!!!!!!!!!!!.... de corazón.. jeje atentado?? A tu escuela.. si te resulta me avisas, en especial para mi hermana Sweet...  
  
Me despido por ahora... esperando que les guste el capitulo... ( y ojala dejen review!!), jojo...  
  
Se despide Dark_Night n_n 


	10. cap X

Fotografía  
  
Este sería como mi ultimo capitulo de esta parte, tengo planeada una continuación, pero depende de ustedes si la publico, ahí me dicen si quieren o no... bueno no es continuación pero nace de la idea... yap por ahora les dejo con el cap X... Su servidora Dark_Night  
  
-Inuyasha:- murmuro riendo, soñaba con el? Este pensamiento produjo una sonrisa entretenida en el rostro del hanyou. Pero nuevamente ese pensamiento le cruzo la mente... se sentía.. traidor?... se volteó, decidido a irse. Pero se topo con esas lindas fotitos que tanto le habían llamado al atención  
  
-"No creo se de cuenta si alguna le falta":- pensó sonriendo... las guardo, y se dispuso a irse por la ventana, llevándoselas consigo  
  
-Son mías ahora:- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la ventana, para regresar otra vez... a su época.  
  
Capitulo diez  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó algo cansada, sus ojos le pesaban pues los sentía algo hinchados... "pareciera que hubiese estado llorando":- pensó divertida... luego lo recordó... SI HABÍA ESTADO LLORANDO... Y JUNTO A ELLA HABÍA ESTADO INUYASHA... se incorporo rápidamente en su cama, pero no había nadie... cierta melancolía la hizo sentir mal... "entonces... solo fue un sueño?"... pensó entristecida. Bajo su mirada para ver sus manos, NO HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO... ahí sobre ella estaba el haori de Inuyasha, Kagome sonrió alegremente... deseaba ver a Inuyasha... deseaba mucho verle.  
  
Viajo esa misma tarde a la época de Inuyasha... estaba algo afligida...aunque creía saber causas... dos de las fotografías habían desaparecido... aunque el orgullo del hanyou le hacía dudar a veces n su hipótesis de que este se las había llevado... Inuyasha con fotos de ella... y si alguien las veía... pero recordó lo sucedido en su casa... el no había sido orgulloso en ese momento.  
  
Y era así.... su idea no era errada..para nada, el hanyou sentado en lo alto de un árbol veía con ternura las fotografías "robadas", Kagome se veía tan dulce...  
  
-"Parece un angelito":- pensó embobado Inuyasha, pero recordando los OSUWARI... su rostro perdió esa expresión, pasando a ser una de entretención... "tan linda, y tan cruel...":- Inuyasha sonrió... aun así...cuando esta decía esa palabrita.... seguía siendo bella, pensaba enternecido el hanyou.  
  
Kagome lo veía... este tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos.. que no percibió el aroma de esta (ASI TANTO!), esta no podía evitar verlo y reír, se veía guapo, pero sobre todo enternecedor, de repente se dio cuenta de que este se mantenía demasiado pensativo.. algo recorrió su mente.... se angustio "pensara en Kikyou?":- se pregunto afligida, pero entonces el joven hanyou sin fijarse que estaba Kagome ahí bajo del árbol de un salto, para toparse de frente con Kagome... (0.o), rápidamente se escondió las fotografías.  
  
-Ka...goome.... no te sentí llegar:- dijo algo nervioso el hanyou.  
  
-Si.. así me doy cuenta:- la joven sonrió, había descubierto quien era su "ladrón" de fotografías...- Toma:- dijo al tiempo que le entregaba su haori- Gracias...:- murmuro la joven notablemente sonrojada. Inuyasha al verla también se sonrojo, pero aun mas que ella...  
  
-Nah!!... no hay de que:- dijo tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible. Kagome se rió... quería reír un poco, supuso que le pondría bastante mas nervioso, jeje.  
  
-Inuyasha... no has visto unas fotografías mías... desaparecieron:- dijo de manera muy normal la chica, como si no sospechara nada. Inuyasha con ataque de nervios... "son mías":- pensó entre pucheros.  
  
-mmm...-.- T.T... Noooo... por que...?:- dijo algo apenado el hanyou.  
  
-Seguro no las has visto':- dijo sonriendo la joven.  
  
-Este.. Inuyasha se puso rojísimo, y Kagome le arrebato lo que escondía...  
  
-INUYASHA!!.. tuuu:- le dijo la "sorprendida" Kagome...(si, si)  
  
-Este... SE PUEDE EXPLICAR!:- grito el joven la Miko lo vio fijamente esperando la explicación...- No se como aparecieron en mis manos- su relato era "muy" veraz. (pobre Inu, si ya le pillaron).  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha... por que no solo me las pediste...- dijo tranquilamente la joven.  
  
-es decir...me las das?:- pregunto emocionado el joven hanyou... Kagome asintió con una gran sonrisa, Inuyasha estaba que gritaba, pero se aguanto... ya dejo bastante de lado su orgullo no?.  
  
-Si así quieres... -dijo este alejándose de la joven.. ya lo suficientemente lejos de ella "SIIIIIIIII" =)  
  
Inuyasha otra vez.... concentrado en las fotografías, alegre... Pero...algo lo puso inseguro, estaba muy contento...acaso el merecía tanta felicidad... es mas... y ... Kikyou... se merecía esta que el fuese feliz y sin ella... sin la mujer que ama...? ...y aun la ama?...=(  
  
FIN  
  
....................................................  
  
..............................................  
  
........................................  
  
..................................  
  
.........................  
  
..................  
  
.............  
  
........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
.  
  
...Continuará...  
  
Bueno... si eso quieren...claro.. u.u  
  
Por ahora me voy a agradecer...  
  
A mi sensei.... que pronto estaré en contacto... gracias!!!!!!!!!! (su deshi)  
  
L@uKpa:- Gracias, la verdad todo eso es a causa de mi inseguridad...pero en realidad creo que cada vez que recibo una notita de animo me alegro y me animo.  
  
En fin , creo que lo que se bien es mi fin al escribir, ese es causar emociones... y escribo por que me gusta, creo que en gran parte escribo para mi, por que me sirve para expresar... pero sobre todo, ahora escribo para quienes les guste lo que escribo.... no se... capaz me halla enredado. Pero te agradezco cada uno de tus comentarios. Sobre todo por que me anima a continuar.  
  
Por ultimo solo... gracias por todos sus comentarios, y nos vemos...... si así quieren Sweet_Dreams_And_dark_night@hotmail.com O dejen un review Gracias Dark_Night. 


End file.
